Pastor Carter
by TheamazingShuckle
Summary: Harvestmoonaddict's 100 theme challenge. 100 drabbles about everyone's favorite pastor!
1. Intro

**This is 100 theme challange about Carter, credit for the challenge goes to HarvestMoonAddict. **

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon is not mine! **

**Will be posting one or two a day**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Everyone knew Carter the pastor was a really important man, he was tasked with the important duty of confessions and lifting unpleasant curses from tools. However few people ever visited the church. Except for Cliff or the occasional Jack, Carter was all by himself waiting. Yet it gave him great joy during festivals, when he would give meaningful sermons, and on Sunday when everyone showed up to pray and confess. If you asked him what his favorite part of the day was, he would only nod lightly and give you a soft smile. Yup being a pastor was great...


	2. River

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Harvest Moon**

* * *

><p><strong>River<strong>

Many people had seen the river in Mineral town, some would stop and stare into the clear water, others would just happily sit around and fish. Carter however had never seen the river, he knew that the river was a vital part to the Harvest Goddess and while he had lived in Mineral town for many years he had never token the chance to go and see it, he never had the pleasure of running his hands through the cold water and he never had the free time to sit by the river and fish. Perhaps one day he would...


	3. Farm

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harvest Moon, if I did Carter would be a bachelor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Farm<strong>

Carter wasn't exactly overjoyed when he heard that the farm had been opened back up by some rambunctious farmer, in fact he was actually depressed. Whenever someone had taken over the farm there was always the high chance of animals dieing and crops wilting, something that gave him great grief every time. Why was the Harvest Goddess allowing this? But Carter knew better than to blame her for some farmers mistake. Besides maybe the farmer would be nice and even give him a few gifts from the farm. As long as no animals died he was willing to accept it...


	4. Warmth

**Disclaimer: Big shocker! I don't own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warmth<strong>

Every time someone would come to confess it gave him great warmth, whenever someone came to pray it gave Carter more warmth, and everyday when the townsfolk's came to the Harvest Goddess's pond, it gave him a tremendous amount of warmth. How could these people have such respect, such love, such gratitude for the Harvest Goddess? The burning love he had for the Harvest Goddess, was only fueled by these selfless actions! People could feel it too, whenever he began talking about her, he gave off a warm, fuzzy, feeling. His warmth shown so brightly and fully, for her only...


	5. Clouds

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not make millions of dollars off a farming simulator.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clouds<strong>

Carter lay there on the ground in front of the church, looking up at the puffy white clouds. Today he had a day off and what better way to spend it, than to look up at the Harvest Goddesses beautiful gift of nature. He smiled to himself, when he saw a cloud that looked like a bunny, and then again when he saw one that looked like a Harvest Sprite. It reminded him of how simple life could be, and how the clouds looked so pleasant early in the morning. Clouds where there just to give people happiness and joy...


	6. Bells

**Disclaimer: I have never once owned Harvest Moon! **

**I'm acutally enjoying writing these.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bells<strong>

Carter sighed to himself worryingly. Why did his church not have bells? After all, the churches in Castanet and Bluebell had them. He longed to hear the beautiful ringing of the bells when he wrung them on a Sunday morning as the townsfolk's piled into the church. Perhaps, he could ask Jack to borrow his bell? No, that was silly! Jacks bells were used to bring in the livestock, and they caused quite a big uproar from the townsfolk's, because of how unbelievably loud they were. But maybe it would get people to come to church on Sunday and festivals...


	7. Love

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon the children would actually do something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

Carters heart fluttered at the very mention of her name, and even the thought of her made his heart leap. Who was this special woman? None other than the Harvest Goddess! But it wasn't just her, it was the whole town she had created. The beautiful meadows and the soothing sounds of the waves made him joyous, it was because she had made it this way, she was the only one that knew how and why. It made him love her even more than before. She was the only one he would ever love with such passion, power and respect...


	8. Cold

**Disclaimer: Harvest moon isn't mine...yet.**

**I think this is the worst chapter so far but I don't think its too bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold<strong>

Carter snuggled under the covers of his bed, as a small shiver went up his spine. Why was it so darn cold? He knew the Harvest Goddess had some sort of reason to it, but he was finding it hard to find a logical reason. The worst part of it all, was that the church had no fireplace, or any sort of heater to warm him, leaving him to shiver uncontrollably. The fact that the covers were pretty thin didn't help much either, and Goddess forbid he got a fever the next morning. But maybe the cold wasn't too bad.


	9. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon! **

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee<strong>

There it sat on the small table, where Carter was eying it carefully. This morning the young farmer Jack, had stopped by and had given Carter some coffee from his farm, after seeing how tired he looked in the morning. Carter had accepted the strange substance without fuss, but now as he eyed it suspiciously, he was unsure of what to do with it. There was no way he was going to drink it, Jack was an amateur farmer and this substance was probably unhealthy or poisonous. And what a strange name, coffee. But maybe just one sip couldn't hurt...


	10. Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not currently own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gift<strong>

Carter stood there surprised, why was the young farmer Jack giving him a gift? Not just any gift, it was beautifully gift wrapped, and there was a small note attached to it. Jack stood in front of Carter, his body shaking almost violently. "I...um stopped by the winery this morning and bought you this! I'm really sorry about the other day!" Jack shouted a bit loudly, as he shoved another note into Carters arms.

"Thank you very much, Jack," Carter began, "I truly believe that the Harvest Goddess has blessed you with a kind soul." He finished.


	11. Fire

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harvest Moon.**

**I think I need to start stepping up I'm not really catching the themes that much but next one will definatley cover the theme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire<strong>

Carter clutched onto a picture, which he had found while cleaning the church basement. It was a picture taken of the first festival, after a grand fire had spread through Mineral town. He didn't remember it much, because he was only thirteen when it happened, but he did remember how it had killed two people and left many without homes. The wreckage was tremendous and it took every one several years to rebuild. But on that day of the festival everyone was just happy to receive a good free meal and thank the Harvest Goddess that they were spared...


End file.
